Dead, But Never Gone
by HiddenMusic
Summary: AU Elphaba really was harmed by water...and moments after leaving Glinda to hide is where she met her demise...Musical with some book elements in it. Rated T just in case. Oneshot.


**_Author's Noes~_**

This is an AU of the musical, Wicked with some elements from the book. In this fic Elphaba is allergic to water as she is in the book and actually melts and dies. Enjoy! :)

**Dead, But Never Gone**

"_Hide yourself, hide!"_

And then she left…only never to come back.

_She heard the march of the Witch Hunters in the distance….and then the sudden screech of agony that came from her one, close friend along with the splashing of water. It all happened so fast…for one moment she was with her, and now she was gone._

Water, her green skinned friend never liked water. Never did she touch it, she was allergic to it. Water harmed her, not because her soul was 'unclean', but because she was, well, different.

_The titled Good Witch dared go and see what fate has taken her friend. And there it was, the so-called 'Wicked' Witch's ugly hat on the ground next to the green elixir._

"_Elphie...?" she called out quietly, her voice cracking. No...not Elphie… not her strong-willed, spell-powerful friend, her only true friend._

_Shaking, she reached down and with great care picked up the black pointed hat she had given Elphie as a cruel joke back at Shiz and held it close, still taking in what hat happened. It happened, her Elphie was gone._

_A single tear rolled down her cheek, and soon it was followed by more tears but the titled Good Witch could make no sound. She felt as though she lost her voice._

Unfortunately, that was how things went. Life was unfair, too unfair. Elphie had gotten everything she didn't deserve. What had she done wrong? Was fighting for Animal rights, was stepping up for what she believed in, was helping others…was that wrong?

Glinda simply stood there as everyone celebrated. It made her sick to watch, but forced herself to put on a fake smile that she thought she would kill herself for doing. But it was Elphie's wish.

"_Promise me you won't try to clear my name!"_

She had promised to her own regret. It was after all the least she could do to her faithful friend after doing absolutely nothing to prevent her death. Glinda hated herself for it. It was all her fault…both Elphie and her sister were dead because of her, because she was jealous of her friend instead of being happy for her like a real friend should.

Oz was in her control now, the 'Wizard' was sent off in a hot air balloon. Good riddance! Madam Morrible is where she belonged….in prison. For all Glinda cared Horrible Morrible could rot there her whole life.

As for Fiyero…he too was gone. Her fault again! Even if the former Captain of the Guard did not return the love equally, Glinda hosted love for him still and she was the one to cause his death! She…she ruined the life Fiyero and Elphie could have had together. She didn't deserve to rule Oz…but she knew Oz was now her responsibility.

The celebrations went one, Glinda could not tolerate them celebrating the death of her dear friend. So she left as seamlessly as possible, merely saying she had unfinished business to attend to.

Glinda went back to the place that she believed served as Elphie's grave; Kiamo Ko. It was here she collapsed to her knees and allowed the tears to slide out that she could not longer keep in. "My fault…my fault…I'm sorry Elphie…I ruined everything you had…what you could have had…you were the greatest friend to me…but I was barely better then Morrible to you!"

In the breeze, she sworn she could hear the comforting voice of Elphie singing in her ears through the wind in the sky.

Glinda gazed up, "Thank you Elphie…Good Witch of the West," she murmured, closing her eyes as she took in Elphie's song as the wind blew by.

* * *

"_Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain…"_

No scarlet escaped from him as they tortured him, he felt no skin rip…

"_Though they beat him let him feel no pain…"_

They punched him, they kicked him, they twisted him, but he felt none of this at all…

"_Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him…"_

Not once did he hear or feel a crack in his bones…for they seem to be absent….

"_Let him never die! Let him never die!"_

Never was he to die…he will live on forever. His love…his spell-powerful love had saved his life. Forever he could be with her! However…she was dead. She was _melted _by water, by that innocent looking girl.

Fiyero was there, he was at Kamio Ko where he planned to reunite with Fae, but she was…she was gone…

He saw Glinda leaving the castle with a tear streaked face and Fae's hat held close to her heart. Still he could see tears rolling down her eyes as she slowly made her way back to the Emerald City, not bothering to try to get there any faster.

The Scarecrow didn't make himself known to her…she believed him to be dead and he was going to remain dead. He _wanted _to be dead….to be with her….to be with Fae…

The former Captain of the Guard fell to his knees as Glinda had done, he hated himself for being unable to protect Fae…for being unable to save her as she had him…He pounded his hay-filled fist on the ground in anger and grief. He was furious with himself, he could even cry, damn it! The one who he loved was dead and his hay-filled head couldn't even shed a lone tear over it!

Fiyero felt himself shake, shake with grief, anger, agony….Fae was dead, his lovely Fae, his beautiful Fae…she was, she was dead. He will have to live forever without her to hug, kiss and feel.

Fae had taught him there was more to life than he himself had taken it for, she showed him more reasons to life, more meanings to life. She taught him how to think, how to be a person that stands for himself in this world.

That day at Shiz…he was the only one who wasn't attacked by her angered spell when the caged Lion cub was brought in. Together they ensured the Lion cub's escape…that was the first time they even made eye contact or even really spoke to each other.

The Scarecrow smiled faintly as he recalled the event, it had always been one of the most magical events stored in his mind like a show he could see over and over again and always want to see it just once morr

Fiyero closed his eyes, feeling Fae's presence within the castle, he could feel her warmth against his, "I love you Fae…" he murmured.

And Fiyero then thought he could feel a gentle kiss on the cheek as the breeze rushed past him.

* * *

"'_Cuz I think Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

Everyone did indeed deserve the chance to fly…at lest…everyone who went by what I said and saw me as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

"_And helping you with your ascent allows me to feel so parental,"_

Well feeling somewhat parental towards the Wicked wasn't hard. Not when the Wicked was in fact his own daughter by blood. Such a shame to have a daughter like that…but on the contrary she was _powerful_. She could have done him greatness, but instead she had to worry more of the treatment of monkeys. Monkeys! That Wicked didn't know where her loyalties should have been and it cost her in the end, didn't it? Now she was melted, she was dead.

It really was a shame though, she had great power that he could have used to his advantage. In truth though, he really felt no grief over her death, over the death of his own daughter. Aside from her powers, she was nothing short of a demon, she was Wicked. Actually…he dare not even call her his _daughter_. She was no daughter of his, she was Wicked and he wishes not the be the father of her. Wicked didn't deserve families.

He should have known better though, than to trust Glinda the 'Good' since she was to blame for him drifting off in a balloon he didn't know how to fly. The Wizard gritted his teeth, he lost his power, his wonderful power in Oz.

The Wizard clutched the rim of the balloon basket, he should have just had he Wicked killed just after her birth. That would have solved all his problems! It was only the proper thing to do. Of course though, Frex took the Wicked to be his own and apparently cared for it just barely enough to allow her…to allow _it _to live.

The Wicked was dead, it deserved to be dead. It didn't deserve to have lived. It was the reason he, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz was stuck hundreds of feet up in the air on a blasted hot air balloon and striped of his control, of his fame!

The Wizard clutched his fists tightly; even some deep red liquid began to dirizzle from them. "Good…you're dead Wicked. Dead and gone forever!" he laughed, it sounded more like that of a hyena, "You turned away from me…you deserved what you got! Now if only Glinda were dead too!"

Suddenly the wind gave a harsh gust that jerked the basket and causing the 'Wonderful' man to fall over and hiss. The balloon drifted father…far away from the Land of Oz.

* * *

"_Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear!"_

Oh, yes. She did wait years for such talent to show through one of the young people who entered Shiz University. Little did she know the power came from not a person, but the Green Girl.

"_Why, I predict the Wizard could make you his Magic Grand Vizier!"_

She predicted wrong, the foolish Green Girl instead stole the Grimmerie and ran for it! She dared deny the will of the Wizard! The Green Girl was a fool and a devil…

"_With a talent like yours, dear there is a defin-ish chance,"_

The Green Girl had talent, indeed. In the end only the devils are granted such talent, for they are evil. In the end there was no chance for her…she was a devil in with the black heart and out with the green shell.

"_If you work as you should you'll be making good,"_

The devil Green Girl didn't work as she should, she showed such disrespect for the generous offers given by the Wonderful Wizard of Oz and ran like a fool. Even the Green Girl like that could have been famous and honored thanks to the Wizard, the kind and thoughtful Wizard. But the greedy Green Girl denied it all and stole the Gimmerie! The nerve….

To think that she, Madam Morrible even thought to _think _of giving the Green Girl sorcery lessons, or even step foot within her school. A creature like that disgraced the Land of Oz by even existing!

Madam Morrible let out a hiss of frustration and anger and slammed her chained hands against the cold, hard wall that was her cell. She went from being the highly respected right hand woman of the incredible Wizard himself to being treated like some animal!

That Glinda…that _horrid _Glinda! She dare send her to prison; she dare overrule the Wizard and steal his rightful place. She had been corrupted by the Green Girl, the weak _Glinda the Good_.

"You deserve nothing short of death, Glinda the _Good_! The Green Girl got death like she should have gotten, and now it's your turn!" she seethed, the chains that bounded her rustled against one another.

It was just then she felt the wind slide through the creeks for the wall and chill her body, making her shake and thus the chains rattled as they rattled together and against the wall.

Madame Morrible gritted her teeth as the chill swept though her spine, and that was where she was to stay for the remainder of her days.

* * *

"_It's due to her I'm made of tin, her spell made this occur!"_

He was nothing but tin, he was hollow. He was empty within him. The Witch did this to him, it made him like this!

"_So for once I'm glad I'm heartless, I'll he heartless killing her!"_

The Witch had to die, she made lives miserable, she ruined lives of others. It was her cruel spell that turned him into a tin, it was her cause that the Lion was a coward. All the Witch did was acts of evil.

It was horrifying he went to _school _with her! With the Witch! With _both _Witches, the Eastern Witch was no better, she limited the rights of the Munchkins, she abused her powers. Both were Wicked, both are dead because of their horribleness.

Boq, or terribly known as the Tin Man, grinned. They were dead, they were both dead! He didn't care about anything else, only that they were _dead_! Well, he did care for wonderful, beautiful Glinda. He supported her all the way. She was Glinda the Good who was the light over the Witch and her Eastern sister. She was the light in his life, in his heart. If only he had a heart once more and he could be with her, but the Witch had ruined his life! He no longer hosted a heart in his chest.

The Witch was evil. That was why her skin was green. She was pure evil and her evil act was why he was of tin. Good riddance! She's dead and gone! If only he was flesh and blood and with Glinda life would be just perfect.

Boq stood there in the woods, chopping at wood with a grin on his face at the thought of the Witch being dead. Dead!

"You and your sister are dead, Witch. Isn't that just _wonderful_?"

A fast and cold breeze suddenly burst through the trees and the rustle of leaves among the trees could be heard. The fast and harsh wind knocked the Tin Man off his feet. He was unable to rise and could only lay there as he began to rust…with no oil nearby.

* * *

"_So if you care to find me, look toward the western sky!"_

She was found. They did care to find her. She knew Fiyero was alive and well to her relief, and she was going to ensure Glinda did not suffer by being there with her.

Elphaba had told Glinda to hide as she ran off to confront those who found her, only she was welcomed by pain as that young girl dumped a bucked of water upon her. She had screamed as the water burned her skin like blazed fire and melted her.

All she wanted was for the pain to end, and soon it did. At first she was welcomed by darkness, but as everything cleared she could see. She saw her sister, Nessarose, there in her wheelchair starring at her with a smile on her face, a real one, a welcoming one.

Elphaba blinked slowly, Nessa welcomed her, Nessa did indeed care for her, she did love her. It was now her sister wanted to repay all Elphaba had done for her and all she herself has not done for Elphaba in return.

The titled Wicked Witch of the West smiled back at her sister, feeling like they really did share a sisterly bond for once.

Elphaba then turned and starred down from the Heavens at all that went on after he demise.

She frowned upon seeing her dearest friend, Glinda, crying. No, she didn't want Glinda to cry. It was Glinda who was the only one who was her friend. She was the only friend she ever had and it made her life fuller. Elphaba didn't want to see her tear stained like that, so she began to sing…

It was after that she saw Fiyero, her beloved Fiyero…her love. She didn't want him to cry either, he didn't deserve that pain. She wanted to comfort her love, she wanted to soothe him. She loved him, that was why she saved him and she wanted him to live a happy life. Though the wind, she sent her love…

The Wizard was now out of Oz as Elphaba saw. That was good, Oz can have better control, a better, true leader. Now she knew the Wizard was in fact her father…but really she felt little difference with this. He didn't care for her much more then Frex did. As the Wizard spoke ill of herself and her dear friend Glinda…she got mad of course. Never did she want anybody to wish for her friend's death…

Madam Morrible Elphaba once trusted, but she felt betrayed when she turned out to be in league with the Wizard to use her and the talent she had. Elphaba felt understood by Madam Morrible…she felt like the Head cared for her and wanted what was best. But…it turns out she, just like the Wizard, care nothing for her, only her power. Madam Morrible deep down was cold, if only she could feel how cold she was…

Boq, poor Boq. She did feel sorry for him and his hopeless love for Glinda. If only Boq wasn't so blind and saw the bond he could have shared with her sister, Nessa. When Boq's heart shrunk, she saved him by turning him into tin. It sadden her that he Munchkin boy saw it as an act of evil and was determined to have her dead. He turned into one who wished for death upon another….

"_Tell them how I am defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity!"_

Elphaba did defy gravity, she did show everyone what she could do, what she was capable of. She did was she saw was right; she loved those who saw her for what she was. She flew high, she flew free. She could not be controlled by the Wizard.

She then turned and went to her sister's side, and gazed back down at everyone. She loved Fiyero and Glinda and forever will watch over them though the breeze in the air.

Yes, she was dead, but never was she gone.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Please review! It is my first Wicked fic. Not sure how well I actually did...I may edit the fic later. I was up late typing this up so if you find parts confusing...that'll be why. :P


End file.
